


A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None

by OneDirectionsErections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Badass Harry, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Instant Attraction, M/M, Nerd Harry Styles, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Punk Harry, Rimming, Starting Over, Tattoos, Transformation, marcel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionsErections/pseuds/OneDirectionsErections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry left England after an accident shook his life upside down. It's not like anyone cared when he left. He'd been a nobody. People didn't even call him the right name. He went to go live with his mother in Paris, which is where he grew and became the person he wanted to be. He became friends with a group of people who truly loved him for who he was. So when he has to leave and go back to England, Harry isn't to happy to go back to a place where people called him 'Marcel'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Paris, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to do this after all the ‘Marcel’ prompts came about. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think so far! And if I should continue! **Anything in french will be translated in English and in parentheses at the end of the sentence!**
> 
> Title is from a Florence and the Machine song!
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) If You'd like! : )

 

 

"Harry, I can't believe you're leaving in the morning." Celeste says to me, in a french accents that I don't even notice anymore.

Her face is sad. I know she doesn't want me to leave. Hell, I don't want to fucking leave. But the parental units are still in charge, so I basically have no control over my life. They haven't cared about my life for the past year and a half, why should they start now. But of course when I'm finally comfortable where I am, and happy with who I am, my parents want to take it away. Sure why not... Take me away from what's gotten me through this past year.

"I know love, I don't want to, but apparently I'm 'too much' for my mum to handle..." I light up the joint that I had placed on the table earlier, before this going-away shindig started. My mom would be taking me to the air port in the morning where I would have to, against my will, go back to England.

I've loved being in Paris, which is where I am now. I've loved every second of being here. It's so much more bright and lively in Paris. I inhale the sweet, sticky smoke to the back of my throat and relax. I hold it in for as long as I can before exhaling and pasting the joint to the person next to me.

"She says my wild ways have to stop..." We all laugh at that. And by we I mean Celeste, Willam, Estelle, Noel, Chloe, Remi and Sebastian. They are my family. The people I feel closest to on the planet. We're a rag tag group we are, some from America and other parts of Europe. Sebastian and Estelle actually being form France themselves, but who's English is outstandingly strong. It made it easier when they were teaching me French.

We all laugh because to us, my wild ways are not wild, they are... Experiences. Which is what I crave. I guess being the photographer that I am, I just need to feel, see and do crazy shit. Then take pictures of it. "I mean I know I can get out of control sometimes..."

"Like the time you offered to give that copper head to get out of that ticket." Estelle cuts in. I knew she couldn't resist starting this little game. We all crack up. The pot flowing through us, making us happier and lighter.

"Or that time you took all your kit off at Jacque's Cafe … Just cause the cashier wanted to see your knob." Willam adds. The laughter gets bigger.

"Oi! We gotta free meal outta that, yea!" I defend myself.

"What about the fuckin' time you got caught in a three-way with Lucas and Trent at L’Esclave by the clubs owner in his fuckin' office..." Some of us were crying we were laughing so hard. "I mean, you guys were just fuckin' in there, usin' his office… He wasn't even involved." Amelia states, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, you guys remember..." Noel starts.

"Alright, alight. I get it. I like to have fun." I'm still laughing, but its dying down. "It's not a crime... Well some of them have been." I give a meek smile, like I'm a little innocent boy, when we all know is bullshit. The joint still being pasted amongst us.

"Urgh, I'm going to miss you so much." Celeste says. "It's not fair. You shouldn't have to leave the fucking country just because your mother thinks you're a little unruly." I knew she was upset about me leaving. Celeste has been my best friend practically the whole time I've lived in Paris, we became friends in school my second week and have been inseparable ever since. It's going to be hard leaving her, but I don't want to think about it, so I don't.

"Il est ridicule." Sebastian says in french. (It is ridiculous) "Je ne sais pas ce que vos parents espère accomplir par vous fait quitter." It has taken me a while to grasp the language but I feel comfortable in my knowledge of it and understand what Sebastian says perfectly. (I don't know what your parents hope to accomplish by making you leave.)

"Je le sais, mon ami…" I say and poke Sebastian playfully. (I know, my friend) "I think they think I'm going to be different for my dad... Like I was when I lived there before with him." I start to remember what made me leave and get sad. "He wasn't even there for me after what happened." Everyone in the room knew the story and the person I was talking about, so I didn't say their name. I couldn't, I missed them too much. "It's like he couldn't take me being depressed all the time, so he figured I'd be happier moving to a new and unknown location, with my mother, who back then I hadn't seen in three years." I roll my eyes at the memory and the whole situation.

The joint gets back to me, after being pasted around about 4 times. It's so small I can barely hold it. I take one last puff and put it out, knowing no more is going to come of it.

"What time do you have to be at the airport in the morning again?" Remi asks, speaking up for the first time tonight. I know he's had a crush on me for a long time, and is really sad to see me go. We have been on a few dates and have made out on more than a few occasions, but nothing serious. His friendship means more to me than anything. And more then that, I just don't feel anything when we're together. No passion or spark. But I know he feels differently.

"9 in the morning." I groan. Anyone who knows me knows I am not a fucking morning person. I'm a fucking prat from hell if you mess with me in the morning. So when I say this everyone cringes, knowing how I am. I look at the clock above the television to see that it's 1:37AM, I should go to bed soon if I want to be able to make it through tomorrow. I know it's going to be a pain in the ass. What with leaving the gang, having to deal with good-byes and bullshit from my mother and seeing Des, my dad, again.

"And you're mom's picking you up here, yea?" Chloe asks, flicking her hair out of her face.

"Yea, I packed all my shit yesterday and loaded it in the car telling her to just come and get me here in the morning. Cause I sure as hell wanted to spend my last night here with you guys." We all smile and make 'awww' sounds. The people around me have been my life for the past year, and now I'm just up and leaving. I'm not happy about it, but they understand.

We spend the rest of the night reliving our time together and what we're going to do when they come to visit me in three months.

When it gets late, and I state that I should probably go to bed, we move the table that's usually in the middle of the living room of Sebastian's flat, and place a ton of sleeping bag, blankets and pillows on the floor. We all lay down on them, cuddled together. Wanting this moment to last.

I sigh and wipe away a tear at the thought of having to leave them in the morning. I feel myself slipping away to La-La-Land, but not before Celeste's arm wraps around me, comforting me. I fall asleep to the sound of even breathing and arms and legs tangled together. The strong smell of weed surrounding us.

Unfortunately, my dreams aren't as happy as I am now. They're nightmares of how my life used to be…

_:::_

_"Hey pooft'ah… Whatcha got there? A packed lunch?" A bully says and rips the brown paper bag, that has my lunch in it, out of my hands. "Did daddy make it for ya? Officer Dick."_

_Everyone around us laughs. I frown._

_"S-stop." I says weakly. If only I was stronger._

_I make a move to grab my lunch and the bully throws it to his friend, who waves it in my face before dropping it to the ground and stepping on it._

_My stomach lurches. I'm so hungry. I had skipped breakfast._

_"Who the fuck dresses ya?" One of the bully's girlfriends ask, tauntingly. "You look like a fuckin' librarian, yea." She snaps her gum annoyingly._

_"Like a Marcel." Someone else quips._

_Everyone laughs again and I look down at my clothes. Brown slacks, crisp button-up undershirt and a beige and brown sweater vest, with a brown striped bow-tie._

_"Fuckin' nerd." The bully says and rips my thick rimmed, plastic glasses off my face and snaps them in half, before dropping the on the ground._

_"No!" I yell and bend down to pick them up._

_"Hey, what's goin' on over there?" I hear a teacher's faint yell. "Break it up! Break it up! Get to class!"_

_The bully squats down to my level and grabs me by the back of my hair, pulling roughly, pulling me so my ear is right against his lips. "We'll finish this lat'ah, Marcel." He spits out and pushes me away, my head knocks against the wall and I let out a pathetic yip, like a kicked dog._

_"C'mon, Max…" The stupid girlfriend says, "We're gonna be late for class."_

_I barely notice everyone walk away. I pick up my glass, or rather the two broken pieces and just stay down on the ground. My back against the wall and my legs straight out in front of me, looking down at what's left of my glasses and ruined lunch._

_I look up a see a figure leaning against the locker, holding something in his hand. He looks so familiar, but I can't see him clear enough to know for sure._

_He pushes away from the lockers and slowly walks over to me. When he gets close enough he toss what's in his hands at me. "This'll 'ave to do for now, Harry."_

_It's tape._

_"T-thank you, L-louis." Is all I can muster._

_He frowns slightly, he looks worried. I don't know why. He nods and turns, walking away, and leaving me sitting alone in the hallway._

_:::_

I wake with a jolt and sit up quickly. I look around me, everyone is still sleeping. I don't want to leave. These are the people who have saved my life. Made me who I am today. Helped me forget about… The accident.

I lay back down and sigh heavily. I wrap my arms around Celeste and pull her close. Her breathing and warmth lulls me back to sleep.

\--

"Oh love, you look so tired." Yup, that's my mother. "What time did you go to bed last night?"

 _More like this morning._ I think to myself. I ignore her as we move my suite cases from the car to the cart that holds luggage. My ever-ready manual camera hanging from my neck. You never know when something interesting or beautiful might happen.

I don't bother telling her about my dream. I know she'll act like she cares for a moment then go back to being her normal, shitty mother self.

After spending twenty minutes in the front of Sebastian's apartment with the gang, not being able to say good-bye, I am finally at the airport. Mum had just sat in the car as I gave each of them a hug and kiss and told them I would see them soon. I couldn't let go of Celeste, I didn't want to leave her. She's my soulmate. My other half. I could talk to her about anything and she'd be there for me. After assuring me that her cell phone works perfectly well and that we'd be able to talk whenever we wanted, I finally let go of her.

"Are you hungry? Do you wanna grab somethin' to eat before your flight?" Mom asks as we start to make our way into the airport.

"No, I'm fine." I answer, wanting to keep it as short as possible. I just want to get there already. This was going to be hell, I didn't want to prolong it.

After going through all the hoopla and talking with someone about my flight, I sit down. Waiting. Waiting for a voice to come over the loud speaker and tell me I can get this hideous show on the road. Mom sits next to me and pulls out her cell phone. Texting. Probably to her new boyfriend. I just roll my eyes and pull out my iPhone, only placing one ear bud in my ear so that I'd be able to hear them call my flight.

I search for something good, something calm and tranquilizing. Pink Floyd's 'Welcome to the Machine' blares in my head. I love music. It makes me feel like everything will be alright. Like it's looking out for me. I take comfort in that.

I have been sitting here for a half hour, listening to songs by The Doors, Etta James, Otis Reading, Kings of Leon, and Coheed and Cambria. So when the announcement about my flight comes through the speakers I was more than ready to go.

"Well, that's me." I say to my mom.

She looks like she's going to cry. _What the fuck?_

"Oh Harry, I'm gonna miss you so much, love. You have no idea..." _No I don't._ I think to myself.

She pulls me into a hug and I roll my eyes. Why is she doing this? I've been here the last year and she's never done this. Why does she have to be a parent now? I get frustrated with her and pull away saying, "Lat'ah." Turning my back to her and stand in the line that is moving quickly, but not quick enough, to my plane.

When I'm actually on the plane, I feel excitement wash over me for some reason. Not that I'm excited to go back home, to my dad, or to London. But for change. New experiences are going to happen. They happen everyday. You just have to look for them and take them as they come, good or bad, fun or not. Cause they'll shape you and make you feel a certain way. They'll change you for the better or worst, depending on how to take them.

So as the plane takes off and I look out my window, I'm not really upset about leaving Paris. There's obviously a reason for me having to go back to Doncaster.

I tuck my right foot under my left leg and pull out 'The Great Gatsby', knowing if I keep busy the time will go by faster.

\--

 _Fuck, just let me get through this. Please._ I walk off the platform and look around. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone. Everything seems strange and different from the last time I was here. And smaller. Really small. Maybe it's because I've lived more in the past year then some of these people around me have in their entire life.

I pull out my phone and dial my fathers number as I start to walk. I told him I would just call him when my flight landed. I'm not in any hurry to have the awkward moment with him that I know is going to happen. He picks up the phone as I'm pulling my luggage off the 'big round metal suitcase dispenser' and onto my luggage cart.

"Harry? That you?" He asks in a rough but some what excited voice.

"Yea, Des…" I've always made a point to call my father by his first name. "It's me. I just got off the plane. I'll be waiting for you outside, okay?" I need a cigarette bad, so I have no problem standing outside to wait for him.

"Alright, I'll be there in about ten minutes. I'm on the road now." He says keeping it short. That's something I like about my father, he keeps it short and he doesn't but in where he isn't welcome..

I say good-bye and hang up the phone. As I walk out of the front doors of the airport I felt like I am being watched. A beanie is covering my hair and I have my Ray Ban's on, so it's not like anyone could see who I am. I looked over my shoulder right as I was turning the corner to go outside and I saw two blokes around my age looking at me talking to each other closely. They looked oddly familiar, but I shrugged it off.

I move down to a less congested area outside and sit my luggage in a row, on the sidewalk. I lean against the wall and pull out my Marlboro Lights. _Shit I only have two fags left._ Pulling out one of my last cigarettes, I place it in between my lips and bring my favorite lighter to the end. Lighting the beautiful cancer stick, I inhale, close my eyes and feel a calm overcome me. It is a drug, I am addicted, and I don't care.

I look over to my left when I hear some loud laughter and see the two guys that were looking at me earlier hailing a cab. One is a tall and muscular, with a snapback covering his hair. While the other is shorter and lean with unkempt blond locks sticking up every which way. I could see from their interaction that they were close friends, if not more.

I reach for the camera still around my neck, wanting to take a photo of the two in complete joy and laughter, but as I brought the camera to my eye, the boys were already in the cab. As the cab passes by me, the boys are looking out the window at me, with smirks on their faces. I did the only thing that seemed sensible. I flash them. I lift up my tank top and give them a good show of what's underneath.

Which happens to be defined muscle from my working out with Sebastian, tattoos and four nipples. With the way they keep gawking at me, they had to have been checking me out… So why not give them a little show.

The looks on their faces is worth it, complete and utter shock. All I could do is smile and wave as their mouths hang open.

The cab was way out of sight, along with my cigarette which was now ground into the cement, by the time my father got to me. _Great, he's picking me up in the patrol car._ Oh, by the way. Did I forget to mention that my dad is a cop? Chief of police to be exact. _Perfect for me._ I roll my eyes behind my sunglasses.

He hops out of the car and jogs over to me, giving me a big hug. I don't return the hug with nearly as much excitement as he gives. I merely pat his shoulder and step back.

"God, Harry… It's so good to see ya. You look..." He looks over my body, seeing my tight clothes, piercings and tattoos. He looks a little dumbfounded. "Different. Anne allowed you to do this to your body?" He lifts up my arm to get a better look at my sleeve of tattoos.

I chuckle at my father's choice of words and take my arm back, placing my hands in my back pocket. "Good to see ya too Des…" I roll my eyes behind my sunglasses, "And mum didn't really 'ave a choice… It's my body, not hers... Or yours for that mat'ah, sooo…" I trail off, knowing this is going nowhere. I love my tattoos. They tell a story, they represent me. My left arm is covered with a full sleeve. Then I have a ton scattered in different places, my chest, my ribs, my stomach and back. I lost count after twenty-five. I also have four piercings, which include a hoop through my nose, and barbells through my nipples, my bottom lip and my tongue. "So how about we get this show on the road, yea?" I ask and pick up two rather large suitcases.

Dad and I fit all my eight suitcases in the backseat and trunk of the car. I had to basically pack my life up again. Not to mention all my photography supplies and portfolio's.

The silent car ride back to the house is uncomfortable to say the least. But it gave me a chance to look at my surroundings. Doncaster hadn't changed much. It's still shitty and wet. Which I really didn't mind. I loved the rain, made me feel at peace. But it wasn't Paris.

When we get to the house I cringe, it hasn't changed at all. From the looks of it he still has the same curtains up.

We make two trips to the house with my suitcases. _Yup, the house is the same as if I'd been here yesterday._

"It hasn't changed much, I know. But I got a new bed for ya…" We move my suitcases from the living room up the stairs to my room. I hold my breath as I turn the door knob, not knowing what's gonna be behind it. I'm completely surprised when I find it relatively empty aside from a desk and computer chair, a tall wooden dresser for my clothes, what looks like a comfortable chair in the corner of the room and the new bed. Queen sized, with a beautiful headboard. There aren't even any sheets on the bed. It's naked. "I didn't know what you liked now, so I just thought I'd let you get the sheets and duvet yourself." I look at the blank walls in wonder. Des notices me staring at them, "Oh yea... Anne said that your an artist. So I thought I'd give you plenty of room to hang up stuff..." This was becoming easier then I thought it would be.

I go over and sit on the edge of the bed, getting a feel for it. Des watches me with an expression I can't quite make out. We stay like that for a few minutes before he speaks up again, "Look..." _Oh no._ "I know you don't want to be here again." The awkward return speech. "It's only been a year and a half since Gem…" I glare at him and he restarts. "S-since the accident... But your mother thinks you're going too far and takin' advantage of her lenience. So when she asked if I'd take you, I couldn't say no." He folds his arms over his chest and looks at the floor. "Now I know this isn't Paris, and you've obviously changed..." I run a hand though my hair, pushing off my beanie and letting my curls free and look at him. He gives me a weak smile. "But I want you safe, and still able to have your space. So I'm not gonna give you the third degree." _There is a God._ "That is, until ya give me a reason to." _There it is._

I stand up and reach for a suitcase. "I'm gonna go down to the station and finish up some paper work while you get set'led in. I'll be about two hours, maybe three. That should give you plenty of time to un-pack." I smile slightly and nod. This wasn't going at all like I thought. I thought he would be down my throat giving me the riot act for all the shit I thought my mom would have told him about my 'behavior'.

He starts for the door but turned around quickly, like he remembered something. "Oh, before I forget. I 'ave a surprise for you. It comes in the morning. I'll let you know when it gets 'ere."

Before I had a chance to say anything, he's gone. _Ooookay._

I'm just thankful he didn't bring up my sister any further then mentioning her name.

\--

Unpacking really doesn't take as long as I thought it was going to. Every suitcase was pretty much organized, so I'd just take the items straight from the suitcase to the drawer. Top drawer was underwear and socks. Second drawer was shirts, and third was jeans. My camera found a nice home atop the dresser. Shoes and everything I wanted hung up went in the closet.

I guess my former OCD about everything having to be perfect is still alive in me somewhat, not matter how much I didn't want it to be there. Weed was what really got me to relax more, I'm gonna have to figure out a way to smoke with Des around and him not find out.

I set up my lap top on the desk and plugged in my phone, cause it seriously needs to be charged.

I want to put up some art, my own and others. But I want frames for them so I think I'll just wait till tomorrow and go into town and get bedding and frames and a few other things I need. I find the light on the ceiling too bright so I want to get a different bulb, less wattage. And I also needed a lamp for my desk and a bed side table. Nothing fancy, just practical. Oh and curtains. _Maybe I should write a list._

Finding I have nothing left to do, I decide to take a walk. If I remember correctly there is a convenient store about four blocks away. And seeing as I'm out of cigarettes, having smoked my last one right after Des left, that is the place I need to be at.

Feeling a little gross from being in the same clothes since yesterday, I change into skinny black jeans and put on a loose 'Sex Pistols' shirt. My attire wouldn't be complete without my favorite worn in pair of combat boots. I shake my curls out, and place my Ray Ban's on my face. I look like I'm supposed to be walking into CBGB's, not some shitty town, that I don't even want to be in.

Not wanting to walk without noise I unplugged my phone, mid-charge, and select 'The Arctic Monkey's' for my listening pleasure. I leave Des a note saying I'd be back soon.

Not having a key for the house yet, I make sure the front door is locked and just leave the back door unlocked. I doubt anyone will try to break into the Chief's house.

It's a pretty nice day for Doncaster, I can see the sun, believe it or not. And it didn't look like it's going to rain. Which meant people outside. I get looks from almost everyone I pass. Some good, some bad, some shocked. I'm used to getting looked at, I mean I did some modeling for a couple friends back in Paris and I've done self portraits.

I guess you could say I'm pretty nice to look at. I mean my legs go on for days and I have a shit load of tattoos. I smile to myself, loving the attention. But, I'm guessing these people don't know I'm the Chief's son. I look nothing like I used to, so they probably think I'm some trashy punk.

I'm about half a block away from the convenient store; I can see it, when I hear a loud beep. Obviously from a car. I turn to see a bright red convertible in front of me. I hadn't even realized I was walking in the middle of the street. I move over so that the car can get by, only to have it move up so that the driver is right in front of me. _Oh, big mistake._

Even behind both of our sunglasses I can tell who it is. Taylor. _Uurgggh. Fucking cunt._ But I can tell she has no idea who I am. She also has two other look-a-likes in her car. Both texting. I roll my eyes. _Fake ass bitches._

Her mouth starts moving as she continues to look me up and down. Obviously wanting to ask me something. I just point to my ear buds and give her a face like, 'Oh, so sorry, I can't hear you.' I give her the finger while also giving her a shit-eating grin, then turn and walk to the sidewalk. Not wanting to give her anymore of my time.

She must have been shocked because I didn't hear the tires screech until about fifteen seconds later. Just as I was about to walk into the store. I turn and smile, looking at her car speed down the road. It felt so good to give her something back.

Taylor had been the girlfriend of one of the bully's who had always picked on me. It looks like she hadn't changed at all. Still stuck up and a bitch, who got off on making other people fucking miserable.

When I get to the counter, I take my ear buds out and ask the clerk for three packs of Marlboro Lights. That should be good for about two weeks.

"How old are ya?" He asks. His own voice rough, from probably smoking a pack a day.

I just roll my eyes and pull out my fake ID, handing it to him. According to it I'm eighteen. The age you have to be to be able to buy fags and liquor in the UK, unlike my actual age, which is seventeen.

He looks at it and after seeing that I'm 'legal' he hands me what I want. After paying him and receiving my ID and fags, I flash him some teeth and dimples from my dazzling smile and dash out of there.

When I get home Des' back as well. I don't even have to open the door to know he's watching a footie game. I greet him as I lean against the door frame, taking my glasses off and hooking them in my shirt collar. "Finish the paper work?"

"I did." He looks up at me and smiles, his smile fades and he sniffs the air. "You smell like smoke."

"I smoke." I state the obvious.

He shakes his head disapprovingly, "It's not good for you..." I roll my eyes. He looks like he's about to start in on me, but stops. "Just don't let me see ya doing it, yea." I look at him in disbelief, but quickly shake it. I don't ever remember him being this calm.

I tell him about my plans for tomorrow, about shopping for bedroom supplies. He agrees it's a good idea. He also tells me that there are sheets and blankets in the closet at the end of the hall for me to use tonight. I smile and make my way too it, leaving him to his footie match.

I don't really do anything productive with the rest of the night, just surf the web and read a little. So when I see that its 10:30, I actually find myself getting ready for bed. I almost never go to bed before midnight. _Who would have thought?_

I didn't realize I was that tired, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

Thankfully, that night I didn't have any nightmares. No dreams of bully's who treat me like shit or blue eyed boys who watch from the sidelines.


	2. Jesus fuck...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry left England after an accident shook his life upside down. It's not like anyone cared when he left. He'd been a nobody. People didn't even call him the right name. He went to go live with his mother in Paris, which is where he grew and became the person he wanted to be. He became friends with a group of people who truly loved him for who he was. So when he has to leave and go back to England, Harry isn't to happy to go back to a place where people called him 'Marcel'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to do this after all the ‘Marcel’ prompts came about. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think so far!  **Anything in french will be translated in English and in parentheses at the end of the sentence!**  Everything will be in Louis' POV, unless started otherwise!
> 
>  **A/N A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short! I just wanted to do a quick introduction of Liam and Niall! Forgive me!
> 
> Title is from a Florence And The Machine song!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) If you so choose!

 

 

**Niall's POV**

"God, that flight felt like it took for fuckin' ever, mate." I say as Liam and I walk down the corridor from the plane. We've just arrived home from Glasgow. We had gone to a footie match. It had been a pretty sick match, but the team we'd gone there to see had lost so it kind of sucked. But spending time with Liam is always a root, so it wasn't a total loss.

"I know, but it was fun, yea?" He asks, jumping a bit as he talks. "I mean we tota'ly 'ad a blast at the pub after the game. I still can't believe that fight that broke out." He laughs as we walk. "I mean that bloke broke a chair over the other guys head! I dunno how he was still conscious!"  
  
"And don't forget about those two birds that were makin' out at the bar!" We start to make our way passed the luggage carousel, when Liam stops mid-stride and stares straight ahead. He slaps the front of my chest to get my attention then points in the direction he's looking. There's no mistaking what he could possibly be looking at. A boy. A really fucking good looking boy, with legs that don't quit.

This isn't uncommon, Liam and I checking out blokes. We're both pretty open about our sexualities, though we both generally tip more on the straight side of the Kinsey Scale. But there is no mistaking how good looking the boy in front of us is. He looks so out of place, as he packs numerous bags and suit cases onto his trolly. He's tall, like even taller then Liam, and he's lean, like a swimmer. He's got muscle definition for sure, but I'd still consider him lanky. His limbs just seem to go on forever. His jeans are so tight, they look painted on. He's got sunglasses and a beanie on, but I can see chocolate curls spilling underneath the rim.

He also has a camera dangling from his neck. An older kind of camera, the kind that you have to process the film and whatnot yourself. The kind of camera you take artistic photos with, not selfies. Another thing that peaks my interest is the amount of ink he has all over his body. There are only a few people at school that have tattoos, but nothing like the amount this boy has. His arm is covered in a full sleeve and I can see something peeking out of the top of his tank top.

"Jesus fuck..." Liam finally gets out. We are both just standing there with our mouths open, gaping at this boy. I nod my head in agreeance, not being able to get any actual words out of my mouth. Neither of us should be looking at this boy with such attraction, being that both Liam and I have girlfriends we love. But there is something about this boy. We can't look away.

The boy is on the phone and still placing his suit cases on a cart, cause there are a lot. After he gets them all on his trolly, he ends his call and starts walking for the door. His swagger is undeniable. Slim hips rocking as one foot steps in front of the other. Just as he's almost out the door, he turns his head, peering over his shoulder, and looks straight at us. A smirk on his lips. _Fuck._ And then he's out of sight.

We are snapped out of our daze when my cell phone rings. I get it out of my pocket and look at the ID. _Louis._ I pull Liam by his shirt to a less crowded part of the airport, answering my phone as we go. "Hey Lou," I greet him. "Hey, Niall! How was Glasgow?" I pull my phone away from my ear and put him on speaker, telling him to repeat the question.

"Oh, it was awesome, mate!" Liam answers with much enthusiasm. "Our team lost. But we still had a great time…" He smiles. "But not as great as the sight Niall and I are looking at now." His smile turns into a smirk as he looks at me. We both grin like idiots. "We found the fuckin' hottest bloke, Lou."

He laughs, his voice ringing through the speakers. "Don't let Dani or Lottie hear you say that."

"No seriously Lou, he's…" I try to get out a word to describe her. "…Like fuckin' hypnotizin'… Like I can't look away." We all laugh at my choice of words. Liam goes on to describe him in his own words and Louis agrees he does sound incredibly hot.

"Speakin' of blokes…" Louis starts. _Oh no._ Louis is the only single one in our little group, so Louis is always telling us whore stories from his trysts with girls and boys alike.

Louis is the opposite of Liam and I, where we are more into women, Louis is more into men. But he does sleep with the occasional girl, usually when he's bored and the bird is easy.

None of us really thought it was a big deal to be into both sexes, maybe thats the reason we all became such good friends. No one judged each other. No one wanted to label each other. We just did whatever we wanted and told each other the usually hilarious stories afterwards.

Or at least we did, until Liam and I fell for Danielle and Lottle. The girls happened to be best friends, and Lottie is Louis' sister. The girls know about us liking men, and believe it or not, are more then okay with it. Just as long as we don't do more then kiss and fondle the random bloke every now and then. I seriously don't know how we got so lucky with nabbing such amazing girls.

But the conversation didn't go like I thought it would. "Guess what I just 'eard?" Liam and I look at each other in confusion.

"What?" Liam asks.

"Guess who's comin' back to Doncaster? My dad just told me." Louis states.

"Who?" I ask.

"Harry Styles..." We stand there in the airport with our mouths hanging open for the second time today.

Harry Styles had been a quiet and nerdy outcast who had kept to himself, with virtually no friends. He had supposedly moved to Paris last year after his sister Gemma was killed in a car accident. He had gone into a pretty deep depression and wanted to move away.

From what little I know about Harry, Gemma was everything to him. The only person that really cared for Harry and excepted him. I wasn't close with him, but I felt bad for the bloke after all the shit he'd been through with assholes at school picking on him and then his sister dying.

"No way." Liam says. "How does your dad know that?"

"Chief Styles was at the hospital last night checkin' up on a friend and ran into Mark." Louis tells us. "Apparently they had a quick chat and Harry was brought up, Chief Styles told 'im that Harry's coming back. He'll be at school on Monday." It was Saturday now.

"Wow." Was all I could get out.

"So, that'll be excitin'." Liam says, always going for the positive. None of us had been close to Harry, on a personal level, but it'll be nice to see him. Having been through all the shit he had, I'm sure he's different. It will be interesting to see what happens in school on Monday.

After telling Louis we were on our way to his house, we said we'd see him soon and made our way out the doors. Not needing to stop at the luggage carousel because we had carry-ons. When we get outside there are people everywhere as we try to hail a cab. We laugh and joke till we finally get one.

After stuffing ourselves and our bags into the backseat we take off. Even from the distance we could see him. Liam and I smile at each as we get the chance to look at the mysterious boy one last time.

He's leaning against the wall to the airport, smoking a cigarette. His face is staring right in our direction. Both Liam and I lean over to the window, wanting to get a better look. What he did next I was not prepared for. He lifts up his tank top and flashes us. It's nothing special, I mean, Liam and I have the exact same set up as him. Well, he's got a bit more muscle definition then I do. And there are tattoos covering his chest and ribs. The only one I see clearly is a butterfly at the top of his ribs, right under his pecs.

He has a huge smirk on his face, two dimples appear on his cheeks and all Liam and I can do is let our mouths fall open for the fucking third time at this airport.

We look out the back window just in time to see the boy pull his shirt down over his tight stomach. I want to cream my pant just from looking at his gorgeous body. And seeing Liam shift in his seat, I can probably guess the same for him.

"Jesus fuck..." Again is all Liam can say. I laugh, and settle back into my seat, not being able to see him anymore, as we turn onto the main road. I tell the cabbie the address to Louis's house.

I smile, not being able to wait to tell Louis what happened. He's gonna be pissed he missed the action. _Oh well._


	3. You've Just Been Punk'd, Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry left England after an accident shook his life upside down. It’s not like anyone cared when he left. He’d been a nobody. People didn’t even call him the right name. He went to go live with his mother in Paris, which is where he grew and became the person he wanted to be. He became friends with a group of people who truly loved him for who he was. So when he has to leave and go back to England, Harry isn’t to happy to go back to a place where people called him 'Marcel'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to do this after all the ‘Marcel’ prompts came about. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think so far! And if I should continue! Anything in french will be translated in English and in parentheses at the end of the sentence!
> 
> Title is from a Florence and the Machine song!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) If you'd like!<3

****

****

  
  
  
It's five-thirty in the morning and I've been up since five. I can't sleep. It's Monday morning, and I know that in a few short hours, I will be going back to my old college. I can't put my finger on the feeling that's coursing through my body. I'm not scared or anxious to go back there, but I definitely feel something. Probably because I'm going back to a place where I was an outsider before, was tormented and bullied. _I might as well be going back as new student._  


It's hard not to think about how I was treated before. Sometimes it feels like another life. Or a story someone else told me, because the me I am now, can't imagine being the person I was, even if it was only a year ago. But sometimes, like now, when I can't sleep, or I miss… My sister, I help help but think about some of the awful shit that happened to me in that school.  
  
_:::  
  
"Stop… P-please stop…" I cry out, the usual group of bully's crowd around me in the locker room.  
  
"Stop?" A bully asking mockingly. I never went out of my way to learn all their names. Why would you want to go out of your way to learn the names of the people who abuse you? "Why would I stop?" He asks, getting closer, shoving my naked shoulder into the hard locker. "This is what you want, yea? Fuckin' faggot." The others laugh. "Bet you fuckin' dream about bein' surrounded by men… Dream about cock."  
  
I'm looking down and I feel a tear slide down my cheek, I don't want to cry, but I can't stop. It's not fair. I don't understand people who make fun of other people for something they can't change.  
  
A hand comes up and slams against the locker by my head, causing me to flinch. "Please don't…"  
  
"You sure beg a lot…" The bully whispers loudly in my ear. I start to shake. This is bad. They've never cornered me somewhere no one can stop them before. If something happens, no one can save me. I'm standing here in nothing but my pants, having just gotten out of the shower, after gym class. I'm still dripping wet. The cold lockers are making me shiver. "Bet you beg to 'ave cock up your ass, yea?"  
  
"Bet he's a fuckin' cockslut… Look at 'is fuckin' mouth…" Another bully, behind him pipes up. "No bloke should 'ave cocksuckin' lips like that."  
  
"You like suckin' cock, Marcel?" The bully in front of me asks, his tone dripping with disgust. He laughs, cold and menacing, "Maybe… We should put those lips to work, yea?"  
  
My head rushes up, my eyes widen, and my heart's in a panic. The other boy's move in closer, some even move to undo the button's of their jeans. "N-no. No!" I yell loud.  
  
The bully slaps a hand over my mouth, "Shut the fuck up!" He starts pushing on my shoulder, trying to push me down. I'm struggling with all my might.  
  
There must be someone looking out for me somewhere up above, cause right before my knees hit the ground, I hear the loud creak of the locker room doors opening. All the bully's heads turn at the sound. I don't give it a second thought, I make a run for it. I run to my gym locker, just grab all my clothes and my school bag and book it the hell out of there, running out into the empty hall in nothing but my pants, my wet feet squeaking against the linoleum floors as I run as fast as I can.  
  
I swear I can hear faint laughter behind me, but I don't stop to look. I don't stop till I'm in the boys bathroom, with the door locked behind me.  
  
:::_  
  
As I sit in the kitchen and stare off into space, I try not to think about shit that's happened in the past or what's going to happen when I arrive at school today.  
  
But I think about yesterday. The first decent thing that's happened in a couple days.  
  
I had woken up to Des banging on my bedroom door telling me to come downstairs. When I finally made it out of bed, only having black briefs on, not caring to cover the body I've worked so hard for, I slowly walk out of my room. Telling Des I was going to the bathroom first and that I'd be right there.  
  
He was waiting for me by the front door with a smile on his face. "It's here." Is all he said to me. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity, as I ran my hand through my bed head. "Let's go outside…" He gestured for me to follow him, so I did. "Close your eyes..." He tells me. I give him a strange look before doing so. He helps me walk down the steps of the porch and for a few feet on solid ground before letting go of my arm. "Okay… Open them." He said with a hint of excitement.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was not prepared for what I saw. An old beat up bright blue Volkswagen van. The paint was faded in some spots. It looked like it came right out of the 1970's. I fell in love as soon as my eyes landed on it.  
  
I gasped and turned to my father, "How'd ya know I wanted this?"  
  
"Anne told me."  
  
"Why'd you get it for me though, I thought I was sent 'ere to be punished..." I said and Des cringed. He didn't answer for a few minutes, just stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Harry… I didn't bring you back to punish you... And your mother didn't send you back 'ere to punish you." He starts, "We just thought it would be best if you came back. You've… Been through a lot. We… We all 'ave, what with Ge―Everything that 'appened last year. But I wanted to be in your life again, and your mum's always on the go… So, we just figured it would be bet'tah if you came back to Doncaster." I felt a little bad for making my dad out to be the bad guy, but I had no idea he felt this way. I thought I was never gonna be able to do anything when I got here. It was like the complete opposite.  
  
"Now…" He cleared his throat and started to move toward the van, I followed. "The van itself is original, but everythin' under the hood and dash is restored." He slapped his hand on the hood of the car, making a point. "A friend of mine's son is a mechanic, who 'ad no problem fixin' it up. You remember Zayn Malik, right?" I had nodded.  
  
We walked over to the side of the van, and Des pulled back the large sliding door. All that's inside is a shaggy white carpet. I clapped my hands together and laughed. I'm officially excited for the first time being here. Dad chuckled, "Yea, Anne said you wanted the carpet." After getting in and examining the inside, I opened the two doors in the back, leaving the van that way. _I have to get curtains for the back doors._  
  
Once outside and after closing all the doors to the van I looked at my father, "Thank you..." I smiled. "This really means a lot." I said. He just dipped his hands into his front pocket and pulled out the keys to my new ride. I had taken them happily. There's two keys on the key ring; he said one is to the house.  
  
"So what'daya gonna name it?" He asked.  
  
I didn't have to think twice, "Pablo…" He gave me a strange look, "Pablo Picasso… He's one of my favorite artists. I've just always loved his name." He nodded in understanding.  
  
We made our way back to the house and I told him about what I needed to get when I went shopping. He told me aside from the mall there's this great thrift store in town. I thank him for the information.  
  
"I 'ave to get down to the station," Des said as we walked into the kitchen, I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.  
  
"Alright, I'm just gonna get ready and head to the mall." I said back at him as I made my way to the stairs and he walked to the front door. We said good-bye and he was gone.  
  
When I made it back to my room, I thought of all the things I needed to get for it. I had made a mental list. Hopefully my mental retardation wouldn't keep me from forgetting anything. Not caring about what I looked like, I decided to just go in sweats and a old baseball styled tee. I gathered my phone, keys and wallet and shoved it all in my pockets. I placed a dark gray beanie on my head and slid on my Ray Ban's and I was out the door.  
  
When I had gotten back out to Pablo, I just stood there for moment and stared at it. It's a classic car with history, something I'd always wanted. I walked around to the drivers side and opened the door, I sat behind the wheel for the first time. I had let my hands grasp the steering wheel tightly and smiled. _This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship._  
  
I shopped all day. Or at least it felt like it.  
  
Usually its fun, an adventure, but I guess cause I wasn't shopping for clothes, it wasn't as thrilling. It took me forever to find anything I liked. I found most of the stuff I bought at the thrift store Des told me about, which of course was the last place I went.  
  
I found plain white sheets for my bed and a simple enough black and white stripped duvet. The lamps I liked were a little pricey but totally worth it, having a little edgy industrial feel to them. The nightstand I found at the mall in this really cool furniture store, it's wooden with very interesting carvings on it. Curtains for my room were easy enough. Black, and very thick. I wanted to keep the sun out as much as possible.  
  
Curtain's for the back doors of Pablo, not as easy, seeing as they need to be short. But I got lucky enough to find this retro shirt with a cool pattern at the thrift store. I could just make the curtains myself. And don't think I forgot the light bulbs, cause I didn't. I also found this cute little photo store in town, for frames. I didn't find anything super nice in there, but I bought a handful of simple frames that would do the job till I find more impressive ones. While I was at the thrift store, I also found this awesome Hawaiian Hula girl for my dashboard, who's hips shake when you touch her. I couldn't pass her up.  
  
The rest of the day was spent getting everything out of Pablo and up to my room. And thank God for Pablo or else I wouldn't have been able to fit everything into one trip. I was half way getting my room finished when Des came home and found me on the floor, putting some of my photos into frames, nails already in the wall, ready to be hung. He told me how nice my room was coming along and that he was going to the bar to play pool with some friends and that he might be home late, I told him to have fun. And the night went on like that, me settling in, making it official. I had a home in Doncaster, again.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
I'm snapped out of my recap of the day before. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.  
  
Des is standing before me in the kitchen in his robe. I'm sitting at the kitchen table, coffee cup in hand. I'm now on my third cup, "Yea?"  
  
"What'daya doin' just sittin' 'ere in the dark?" He asks, flicking the kitchen light on, light is finally starting to pour in through the windows.  
  
"I couldn't sleep..." I state as he starts to pour a cup of coffee for himself. "What time is it?" I ask.  
  
He looks at the watch on his wrist, "It's six-fifty."  
  
_Wow._ I've been down here for awhile.  
  
He sees me staring off into space and sits down next to me at the table, "So, ya ready for today, then?"  
  
"Oh yea, ready as I'll ever be!" I say mocking him. He chuckles. "Going back to a school where no one gave a shit about me."  
  
"Well I ran into Mark Tomlinson when I was visitin' a friend at the hospital and he said his daughter Lottie is in some kind of program to help new students, so I'm sure she'll be there to get ya back into the swing of things."  
  
"The swing of things?" I ask laughing. _Tomlinson_. "Wait, Tomlinson? Lottie Tomlinson, she probably won't remember me. We've never even spoken."  
  
"I dunno, but Mark said when Lottie was told you were comin' back she was excited."  
  
"Huh, strange..." I furrow my forehead and try to think of Lottie. All I can remember is that she was always happy. Always seemed to be in a good mood. All smiles, and long hair and bright eyes.  
  
Dad looks at his watch again, "Well, I bet'tah let ya get ready for your first day back, it's almost seven and you gotta be there at eight." He states as he gets up, taking his coffee with him. "I gotta get ready too, some help is needed in the next town over, some kind of fire 'appened. So I'll be gone all day, but I'll try to be back tonight to hear about your day." He smiles and walks out of the kitchen.  
  
I sigh, taking one last sip of my coffee before putting my cup in the sink. Time to get myself in gear.  
  
After taking a nice relaxing shower, I'm standing in front of my closet.  
  
The first thing I choose is extremely tight charcoal skinny jeans that have zippers at the bottom of the legs. I look through my old tees and find an old shirt that used to be Gemma's, a thin and baggy Jim Morrison tee. It's so old that in some parts of the material you can see through. I place black, high-top boots on my feet.  
  
My hair is still a little damp, I run my fingers through it and part it the way I like. I can see my curls starting to form, the dryer my hair gets.  
  
I grab my messenger bag, putting my wallet, phone, and a couple of note books in it, and I'm out the door. I place my Ray Ban's on my face when I get outside. I jump into Pablo, put the key in the ignition and start the engine. We don't live that far from the school and I'm in not rush to get there so I take my time.  
  
I'm not gonna lie, when I'm about a block away from the school, and I start to see kids walking, I get a little bit nervous. I'm only human, so it's bound to happen from time to time. I poke the Hula girl, now on my dashboard, for strength to get through this day. I honestly have no idea how it's going to go. Her hips wiggle back and forth and I smile.  
  
I pull into the parking lot and reach for my cigarettes. I'm sure it's against the rules to smoke on school grounds, but I was in serious need of one. I can already see people staring at Pablo. _They're just jealous cause he's so awesome._ I light my cigarette, taking a deep drag of it as I pull into an empty parking spot. Unfortunately it was kind of up front and I could see people trying to get a peak through the front window at me.  
  
I pull out my phone, plug in my headphones, and shove the buds in my ears. I don't want to hear anything of the outside world until completely necessary. I flick my cigarette into the ashtray, letting the ashes fall, only to put the cigarette back in my mouth. I search for something to pump me up. Kanye West's 'Jesus Walks' blares through my head. I take a deep breath letting the smoke fill my lungs, I start to relax, the songs beat helping me regain my confidence.  
  
I take a deep breath again and look at my cell, it's seven-fifty. _Time to get a move on._  
  
I know I should put out my cigarette before leaving Pablo but I'm not ready to. I open my door, cigarette dangling from my lips, Kanye in my head, and stand on my old college ground for the first time in over a year. I feel like everyone is looking at me, but I keep my face straight ahead, not giving in. After locking Pablo, I start moving towards the front of the building. I see kids staring and gaping at me out of my peripheral vision. Thank God I had my glasses on or they'd be able to see the nervousness in my eyes. I can't hear anything other than Kanye rapping, but I see mouths moving from the kids around me. As I reach the stairs leading to the front doors of the school I take one last pull of my cigarette and ground it beneath my heel. Keeping the smoke in my lungs for as long as I can. I exhale right as my hand is on the door knob. I turn my head slightly to see all the kids behind me. I smirk. _I can do this._  
  
I turn my phone off when I get to the door leading to the main office and put it in my messenger bag. I walk up to the counter and see a woman on the phone. I smile about to talk, when she holds up her pointer finger, telling me to give her a minute. I smile and look around. I take my glasses off my face and place them atop my head, waiting.  
  
"Okay dear, what can I..." The woman stops mid-word when I turn to face her, smiling, dimples in full affect. She looks at me with big eyes. "Harry Styles?"  
  
I nod, clicking my tongue ring ball against my teeth, "At your service."  
  
"Well... This is certainly a surprise." She's still gaping at me, taking in my new appearance. "I don't remember you bein' so..." She struggles to find the word.  
  
"Hip?" I say, laughing, using a term that an older bird most likely would.  
  
She smiles and turns to her computer, "Let me just print up your schedule..." The printer rev's up and in less then seven seconds I am being handed a piece of paper. "Now, you're gonna hand this to every teacher in the beginnin' of each class, alright?" I nod, she also hands me a piece of paper stating my locker number and combination numbers. "Your locker is upstairs to the right." Yet again, I nod. "Have a good day, dear… Stay out of trouble." Is the last thing she says to me, looking me up and down before turning back to the computer.  
  
I pull open the office door leading to the hallway, finding it relatively empty. I start making my way towards the stairs, and see a girl with a blonde shaggy bob standing there, texting on her phone. She looks up when she hears walking and her mouth falls open and her face looks shocked, "Harry?" _Lottie?_  
  
"Holy shit..." She runs over to me, placing her hands on my arms, "Oh my fuckin' God, you look..." She literally turns me all the way around, looking over every part of me. "Absolutely gorgeous!" I watch her look me up and down numerous times.  
  
I chuckle and give her a lopsided smile, "Thanks." She looks a lot different then I remember her as well. Her hair is shorter, her clothes are edgier, she's gotten taller and filled out more. She's very pretty.  
  
She grabs my hand and pulls me with her up the stairs, "I'm supposed to give ya some welcomin' speech and all this other shit, but since you did already go here we'll just save that for lunch, cause we're late for class." I laugh at how straight forward she is. "Let me see your schedule." I hand her the paper. She stops when we get to the top of the stairs, "Uh huh, no, uh huh, uh huh, no, no, yes!" She says as she looks at each of my classes. She looks at me and smiles, "We 'ave a lot of classes together. Includin' the one we're late for now, the bells already rung, let's go." _Huh, I didn't even hear it._  
  
I'm actually thankful she's treating me like this. I don't want to talk about the past. I just want to move on. And Lottie was never a problem when I went to school here, we just never talked. We were in different cliques. Her and her bother were pretty popular. The kind of popular that wasn't an asshole and hung out with whoever. It just so happened that we never really crossed paths. Not that I can blame her, with who I used to be. Most people didn't want to be seen with me.  
  
She grabs my hand again and pulls me in the direction of our first class. English.  
  
We get to a door that's open and Lottie pushes me inside, "Harry Styles, Mr. Brooks." I hear a commotion of hushed words from the other students and I hand the teacher the paper the woman in the office told me to. The teacher is young, in his mid-twenties, mildly handsome, with a nice head of blond hair. He stares at me for a moment, taking in my appearance before shaking his head, along with his thoughts, I assume. The whispering gets louder, all eyes on me and Lottie.  
  
"Alright, alright… Set'le down." Mr. Brooks says, telling the students, looks down at the paper and hands it back to me, "It's very nice to meet you Mister Styles." I smile politely. "Now if you and Lottie would be so kind as to take a seat..."  
  
Lottie pulls me to the back of the class, where a mocha skin colored girl, with long and wild curls is waiting. She has an amused look on her face. Heads, along with eyes follow me to the back of the room. Lottie sits next to the dark girl and pats the seat next to her, telling me silently to seat. I do.  
  
Lottie is leaning over, and whispering to the girl next to her, who has a large grin on her face, so I just stare ahead at the class before me. Half of the kids are texting, while the others just flat out stare in my direction.  
  
"Well, Mister St-" The teacher starts.  
  
"Harry, please…" I tell him to call me. "Mr. Styles is my father." I hear a few chuckles, even the teacher laughs.  
  
"Alright, Harry... Since it seems the class is other wise preoccupied." He gestures to the other students, who are still looking my way. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"  
  
"Really? The new student 'tell us about yourself' speech? A lit'le played out innit?" Beside me Lottie laughs. "I'm not even a new student... I've just been in Paris for a year." People look at me with mixed expressions. Some shocked, envious and excited. I guess they all had their own theories about where I'd been.  
  
"That's very interestin'. What did ya do there?" The teacher asks, leaning on the edge of his desk.  
  
I cleared my throat. "Uh..." I try to think of something PG to tell him. "I took a shit load of photos and partied my ass off." I laugh, so do others. The teacher gives me a warning look about my language.  
  
"So it was like a holiday?" He asks.  
  
I think about that and shake my head, no. "More like a cleansin'…" He looks at me in wonder, waiting for me to continue. "I guess I just wanted to shed my old self and start over."  
  
"Did your leavin' 'ave anythin' to do with Gemma?" I hear a voice ask me in the crowd of students and I felt rage course through my body.  
  
I stand up with a start, my chair screeching on the floor, my hands planted firmly on the desk in front of me. "You don't get to fuckin' talk about her!" I screamed at the girl who asked. "You don't fuckin' know shit about her!" I would have started moving toward her but Lottie was right next to me, standing with me. Her hand on my shoulders, but her glare in the direction of the girl. The girl looks like she's trying to shrink into her chair; obviously sorry she'd spoken up.  
  
"Language, Harry, please." Mr. Brooks has moved from his spot at his desk to in between me and the girl. "Alright, let's just relax and sit down." He raises his eyebrows at me and I sit, along with Lottie, who's holding my hand tightly. _Thank you._  
  
"Cunt." Lottie murmurs, still looking at the girl. She finally let's go of my hand when she's fells me relax.  
  
Class goes by pretty quickly, and uneventful, after that. Everyone turns back to look at me every once in a while to see what I'm doing, whether it's texting one of the gang back in Paris or taking notes.  
  
Finally the bell rings, signaling class is over. And that we have five minutes to get to the next one. Which, for me, is math.  
  
\--  
  
As soon as we're out of the class, Lottie's friend is all over me. "Oh my god, that was bloody amazin'!" She laughs, "Did you fuckin' see Kate's face." She laughs even harder. "Oh, by the way, I'm Danielle." She takes my hand in hers and holds it up to her heart. "I 'ave a feelin' we're gonna be great friends." I smile at her and nod. I take the time to really look at her. She's absolutely stunning. Her hair long, like middle of her back long, it's brown and fades into carmel at the ends. Her eyes are like inviting pools of warm chocolate. She has full lips, and high cheekbones. She would fit right in, in Paris. I want to take her photo.  
  
It's now, that I am completely aware of all the eyes on us as other students pass. "Well, from the looks of it we bet'tah get a move on." Lottie states and starts walking. Danielle and I on either sides of her.  
  
As we walk down the hallway, Lottie's phone beep in her pocket. Pulling it out, she laughs when she looks at the screen. "Apparently Harry's comeback is bigger then Britney Spears' was…" We all laugh and I have to roll my eyes. "Niall just sent me a text, and accordin' to him, Kim is havin' a party in Harry's honor." I stop mid-stride and stare at Lottie. "Oh, Kim is like this super wealthy girl, she's always on top of things and throws huge parties at her place like every weekend. Her parents are always away so there's never any problems with it." She starts typing away on her phone, most likely texting back to this Niall, whoever that is. "But she's makin' an exception and havin' a party tonight." She squeals.  
  
Lottie and Danielle give each other a look, slap their hands together, then bump hips. Obviously some kind of friendship thing, then start walking again. After descending the stairs to see that we're making our way to the front doors of the school, I stop again. "Where are we goin'?" I tilt my head.  
  
Danielle just smirks.  
  
"Oh love, you didn't think we were goin' to stay in school after hearin' about the party did ya?" Lottie just snickers and grabs my hand. "We have a major event to plan for." With that she pulls me out into the sun and slight breeze. "I'm more then sure the school will understand." She out right laughs.  
  
When we get to the parking lot, Lottie turns to me. "We caught a ride with the boys so is it cool that we just take your car?"  
  
"Sure." I say and take the lead, walking toward where I parked Pablo.  
  
I can see Pablo in the distance as we get closer. When it's obvious which vehicle is mine Danielle and Lottie burst out laughing. "No way!" Danielle gushes, "This thing is fuckin' wicked!"  
  
"I officially love you..." Lottie muses as she runs her hands over Pablo.  
  
"Ladies, meet Pablo." I unlock and open the sliding door, letting them see inside. Aside from the shag carpet there are now three beanbag chairs and pillows all over the floor of Pablo.  
  
"I think a lot of magic is gonna be happenin' in this car." Danielle states, as she relaxes against the beanbag chairs. Lottie calling shotgun, and me behind the wheel.  
  
"God, I fuckin' hope so." I say. "I haven't 'ad sex in like two weeks. I'm dyin'." I start Pablo up and pull out of the spot.  
  
Lottie and Danielle just laugh, "Somethin' tells me you'll be gettin' a fix soon." Danielle says as she stares at me.  
  
"Oh!" Lottie jumps when her phone sounds off. "It's Niall." She tells us.  
  
"Where am I goin'?" I ask before she answers.  
  
"Your house." They both say quickly, and Lottie picks up the phone.  
  
"Hey babe, what's up?... We left school... You know what me and Dani always do before a party..." It was a one sided phone call; I could only guess what the other person, Niall, was saying on the other side. "Yea, Harry's with us... He's driving, I can't wait for you to see his ride. It's amazing... Where's Li and Louis?" _Louis._ Wow. It's the first time I've heard that name since I've been here. I can't believe I haven't heard it sooner.  
  
"Tell Niall to tell Li I wanna bang him!" Danielle has pulled up the beanbag chair to sit right in between mine and Lottie's separated seats.  
  
Lottie and I laugh, "Did you hear that Niall?" Lottie looks at Danielle, "He told Liam, and Li said your better get your sweet ass ready for 'im." I just burst out laughing, we're half way to my house. "We're on our way to Harry's house, then we're goin' back to mine. We'll probably have a few drinks before we go to the party so you and Li can come over or just meet us at Kim's…" Lottie laughed, Niall obviously having said something funny. "Who fuckin' knows with Louis. I love my brother dearly but he's a pain in my ass... What! There's a picture already?" We look at Lottie.  
  
"Someone took a photo of us on their phone when we were leavin' and it circulated on Twit'tah. Everyone's gonna be at this fuckin' party."  
  
"When did this turn into an episode of 'Skins'?" I ask, laughing.  
  
"Apparently when you got back." Danielle says.  
  
"Oh joy." I mock, rolling my eyes. I pull into my driveway and cut the engine, we all get out and start walking. Lottie still being on the phone, "Send me the picture, babe… " He does and the three of us stand on my porch looking at Lottie's phone.  
  
The photo was taken from far away, our whole bodies are in it, you can't really make out our faces, but you can definitely tell its us. I pull out my keys and gesture them inside. "You can't even really see that its us..." Lottie laughs and I walk into the kitchen, they follow. "D, Liam said we look hot..." I pull out bottles of water from the fridge and hand them to the girls, turn on my heels and make my way up the stairs to my bedroom.  
  
"Oh God, this is your room?" Lottie asks. "Niall, you and Li are gonna love Harry's room, there's art everywhere. There's this huge Banksy decal on his wall… I know..." Danielle jumps on my bed, and Lottie heads straight for my closet. There's a long pause on Lottie's end. "Wait, what?... He never came to school today?" She sighs. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill 'im." She looks at Danielle and mouths 'Louis'. Danielle just smirks. "No, no, it's alright… I'll call 'im myself... Alright, well I'm gonna go because Harry's closet has some pretty cool pieces and I need to focus... Oh shut up. I love you. I'll see you in a few hours." She hangs up the phone and runs her hands through my clothes, she has a perturbed look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Danielle asks, joining Lottie at my closet. I just sit in the chair in the corner, light up a cigarette and watch them. They are sweet and fun, and make me feel normal. They also make me miss my Paris family.  
  
"Louis." Is all she says.  
  
"Someone needs to teach that boy some new tricks." Dani says, then glances at me. "Can I 'ave one of those?" She asks, gesturing toward my cigarettes.  
  
"Sure." I throw her the pack and a lighter and watch her light up. "So what's all this commotion about your brother? Doesn't sound like he's changed much." I state. Louis had never been rude to me, but he never went out of his way to help me either. He would watch from the side lines as bully's used to kick my ass. He never joined, that wasn't who he was, but he didn't stop them either. He only came up to me when I was alone.  
  
But I do always remember hearing rumors of how promiscuous Louis was, with blokes and birds alike, and how he never wanted to do school work, how he was a little troublesome. The kind of guy that relies on his good looks and his parent's money.  
  
I shake my head, trying to clear it and take another drag of my cigarette. Lottie finds something she likes in my closet, a large dark blue, long-sleeved button-up with white hearts all over it. She pulls off her top and jeans and moves to pull my shirt on, but she doesn't put her arms through it. She unbuttons a few button's and shimmy's it up her body, she then grabs the sleeves of the shirt and wraps and folds them around her tits, so it looks like a crisscrossed tube top.  
  
"I saw this on Tumblr and I've always wanted to do it." She laughs and moves over to my full length mirror, fixing the shirt in certain places, when she's done, my shirt now looks like a dress that reaches mid-thigh. I'm impressed. "I don't even know anymore. I love Lou so much, but he's so thick sometimes. He acts like a child all the time. Someone needs to wake 'im up and give 'im a taste of his own medicine." Lottie says the last part more to herself then us, and again Danielle looks my way.  
  
I just raise my eyebrow at her, questioning her silently, "I think that we're in for a bumpy, awesome and unexpected ride with Harry being 'ere now. I 'ave a feelin' some absolutely brilliant shit is gonna go down."  
  
Lottie just looks at me, "I hope so, we need some new excitement around 'ere." She looks at herself in the mirror, then back at us, with her hands one her hips, "Okay, so what do you guys think of this for the party?"  
  
\--  
  
Many hours later, and after trying on practically everything I own, with their own twists, Danielle and Lottie both found possibilities for what they wanted to wear tonight. It was so much fun, we listened to loud music, raided my fridge, laid on my bed and talked, pranced around in our underwear, took pictures of ourselves being silly and sang along to awesome songs on my computer.  
  
I laughed so much my stomach and cheeks hurt. Have you ever just meet someone and knew right away, they were it for you? It doesn't always have to be with a mate, lover and/or boy/girlfriend. We talked about everything. We talked about Paris, and my family there. The girls said they wanted to meet them. We talked about the numerous men I slept with while there, and the shenanigans I often found myself in when drunk. Then we went on to discuss how Dani and Liam hooked up, along with Lottie and Niall. They were both so in love, I was kind of envious. But I also knew it was going to be difficult find someone who was going to be able to keep up with me.  
  
So when it became two-thirty we packed up all the clothes we were going to need and left my house, heading to Lottie's. I'd never been there before, so I let Lottie drive. "Be careful with Pablo, yea." I say to her and get into the passenger's seat. Danielle once again sitting in the middle on the beanbag chair.  
  
She pulls off and I plug my phone into the cigarette lighter, pushing in the cassette that hooks up to my phone so we can listen to music. I choose 'Jimi Hendrix' for our listening pleasure, keeping it loud enough to hear, but low enough that we can talk.  
  
"Do ya think Louis is gonna be there when we get to your house?" Dani asks Lottie.  
  
"I have no idea, but I'm gonna call him. Get out my phone and dial his number." Danielle does what Lottie asks. "Put it on speaker."  
  
The phone rings nine times then a beep sounds off, indicating that voicemail is coming up. "Louis 'ere, leave me a message and I'll get back to ya when and if I can." Louis' smooth voice fills the van. The phone beeps again, indicating the time to leave a message.  
  
"Lou, it's Lottie. Niall told me you didn't come to school today. I want to talk to you. I don't know if you've 'eard or not, but Kim's throwin' a huge party tonight so Dani, Harry and I are on our way home. Hopefully you're not walking around naked, like you do when you think no ones home." I have to laugh at that. "So I'll see you soon." Danielle closes the phone and shoves it back in Lottie's purse.  
  
"God, he's useless." Lottie tells us, making a left. "I bet he's fucking still in bed."  
  
"Maybe he's fuckin' Taylor Swift again…" Dani cuts in. "I didn't see her this mornin' when we got to school."  
  
"Ugh!" Lottie says in disgust. "The fact that my brother even talks to her is disgustin', but knowin' that they fuck is just unforgivable." She shakes her head and cringes. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's got some kind of STI." Danielle and I laugh.  
  
"Well I hope for your brother's sake, he wears a rubber." I say.  
  
"You know Louis used to be great. We were so close and told each other everything. Then one day it stopped. He changed. Started fuckin' all these trashy birds that are so beneath 'im." Lottie sighs and pulls into a driveway. "We're 'ere! Now lets stop talkin' about my prat of a brother and 'ave some fun." She says jumping out of the van. Dani and I follow. I'd never seen the Tomlinson house before, so when I get out of Pablo all I can do is stare at the beautiful house before me.  
  
"Wow." Is all I say. Lottie and Dani get our clothes from the back of the van and start to make their way toward the house.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Lottie calls back to me.  
  
We make it to the front door and Lottie pulls out her keys, unlocking it. "Anyone home?" She calls out. "Louis?" She walks through the living room to the kitchen, then into another room. I sit on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen, while Danielle goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a Red Bull.  
  
"Ya want one?" She asks.  
  
I shake my head, "Fuckin' 'ate that shit. Any wa'tah?" She nods and throws me a Vitamin Water. Lottie comes back into the kitchen.  
  
"No ones home from what I can tell." She says, "Lets go to my room."  
  
The three of us make our way up the stairs, passing two doors. One open, the bathroom. And one closed. I raise my eyebrow at Danielle.  
  
"Louis'." She smirks.  
  
Lottie's room is huge, navy blue painted, with fashion photography covering the walls. She even has her own bathroom."What do ys guys wanna listen to?"  
  
"Somethin' fun we can dance to." Danielle pips up, already half out of her clothes, and doing different things with her hair in the mirror.  
  
I walk over to Lottie's computer and scroll though her iTunes. Smiling when I see what I want to hear. Clicking on the song, a loud bass rumbles through the room and Lottie and Dani scream when they hear the song I've picked. Sia's voice fills the room as 'She Wolf' by David Guetta starts up.  
  
The three of us dance clumsily around Lottie's bedroom in different states of undress, as we're still deciding what to wear tonight. Danielle has a top on and no pants, just panties. Lottie is trying to zip up a dress, two different shoes on her feet. While I'm just in my black and white striped briefs. I jumped on Lottie's bed, kneeling on the mattress and play air guitar, even though there's no need to. _"You love me, and I froze in time. Hungry for that flesh of mine. But I can't compete, with the she-wolf who has brought me to my knees. What do you see in those yellow eyes… As I'm falling to pieces."_ I sing along with the song. Lottie and Dani jump on the bed with me and we playing different instruments that aren't in the song at all. The whole time, we laugh at ourselves so hard, we're almost in tears.  
  
Not once do I think about how things used to be.  
  
We dance around for about three songs, when Lottie tells us she's going to get in the shower. Danielle states she's going to start straightening her hair. With Dani and Lottie in the bathroom, I take it upon myself to change the music. After looking for a few minutes, Dani calls out from the open bathroom, "Put Rihanna on." I do.  
  
'Jump' fills the room. I'm half way to Lottie's bed, ready to pick up some of the clothes that are just laying around when I hear something. A loud bang. Thinking its probably nothing I starting moving again, only to hear it again. I go over and turn the music down a little, wanting to figure out what the sound is.  
  
"Everythin' alright, Harry?" Lottie calls from the shower.  
  
"Yea." I yell back, not wanting her to worry. I turn the music up again, and hear the loud bang again. Only to hear it getting louder and more accelerated. I move toward the door and hold the knob. The sound continues. I open the door, needing to know what and where the sound is coming from.  
  
When I step into the hallway, completely different sounds fill my ears. Moans and annoyingly loud screeches come from the door across from Lottie's. I just stare at the door and smirk. I move closer and lean my ear against the door, getting a better listen.  
  
"Louis... faster, faster, faster..." I hear a girl moaning. "Fuck me harder..." I laugh at this when I realize it's Taylor. I'd know her voice anywhere. It's so whiny and gross. Like nails on a chalkboard. What I found highly interesting is that I don't hear anything coming from Louis. No groans, grunts or gasps of any kind coming from a man.  
  
I reach for the door knob and turn it, not opening it, just checking to see if it's locked. It's not. _YES!_ I run back to Lottie's bedroom, looking for my bag, where my cell phone is. Danielle comes out of the bathroom, half her hair up, not straightened yet, and the other half poker straight against her face. She sees me searching for something and looks confused.  
  
"What'daya lookin' for?"  
  
"My phone." I quickly tell her, now throwing things in different directions searching for my bag.  
  
"Why?" She starts helping me, only to find my bag under the bed. She hands it to me and I pull out my phone. I gesture with my hand for her to follow me. As soon as we get out the door Danielle's hand is to her mouth trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"Oh God, is that Taylor?" She's laughing so hard she snorts. I put my pointer finger to my lips, telling her to 'shhhh'. I find what I'm looking for on my phone, and point it to the door.  
  
"Open the door, super slowly." I tell her. She has a shocked look on her face, but it fades into a shit eating grin.  
  
"What are ya gonna do?" She asks.  
  
I just chuckle, "I'm gonna punk that bitch..." Referring to the Ashton Kutcher show that is no more.  
  
She brings her lips into her mouth trying not to burst out laughing and is about to turn the knob when she looks back at me, "Wait, your kit…" I look down at myself and realize for the first time since leaving Lottie's room that I'm only wearing my briefs, my tattoos on display quite nicely.  
  
I shake it off, "I don't care." I really don't.  
  
Danielle's hand reaches for the doorknob again and I lift my cell phone up ready to press the button that records. The door opens a crack and the sounds of sex pour out of it. I press the record button and open the door enough for me to squeeze in. Danielle stays at the door keeping watch. What I'm recording is probably the most boring sex I've ever seen in my life. Taylor is on her hands and knees on Louis's bed, facing away from me, with Louis behind her.  
  
I look away from the screen of my cell phone for a moment and take in Louis. His muscles are gorgeous, they shine with sweat and move with each thrust. His head is down, almost like he's fallen asleep, with his hair going in all different directions. I can't see his face, and right now I'm happy about that cause I don't know what his reaction would be to me taping this.  
  
Taylor moans and Louis pushes her face into the mattress. I move a little bit closer. "Looouuuiisss…." Taylor groans.  
  
"Shut up Taylor..." He breathes. "I can't fuckin'… concentrate with you talkin'..." I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing, and look back at Danielle who has come inside the room, now with clothes on, and is laughing silently, her whole body is shaking but no sound is coming out.  
  
I move a tad bit closer, and think I'm a caught when Louis lifts his head up. My body stills but relaxes when he throws his head back, eyes still closed. It's like he doesn't even want to be there. I can see most of the front of his body and gasp at how beautiful he is. His neck graceful. His chest and stomach well defined.  
  
I can just barely see his dick, a dick that isn't being worshipped properly. I take my eyes off the screen for the second time, eyes glued to where he and Taylor are joined. I can see his gorgeous cock sliding in and out of Taylor's pussy. A pussy that doesn't deserve his cock. I lick my lips and think of everything I'd do with his cock.  
  
Along with a perfect cock, is the most amazing ass I've ever seen. Large and round, and looking good enough to eat. I can't take my eyes off of it as it thrusts, the muscles flexing as he moves. I step forward at my own accord, my body having a mind of its own when...  
  
"What the fuck is goin'…?" Lottie burst in, with her hair wrapped up in a towel and a robe over her body, "Oh my God!" She covers her eyes "Louis!" She yells as she runs out of the room. I can hear Danielle crying in the hallway she's laughing so hard.  
  
It all happens so fast the last thing I could think to do was get a close up of Taylor's bewildered face. "You've just been punk'd bitch!" I go over and pat her on the head, like the little dog she is, before turning off my phone.  
  
Louis has removed himself from Taylor and is standing next to the bed, with a sheet wrapped around his body, his face in complete shock. He's just staring at me, his eyes wide. His mouth opens and closes like he wants to say something, but he doesn't. I move closer to him and he takes in my body, something flickers in his eyes as he looks me up and down.  
  
I'm standing right in front of him, so close our chests are almost touching. If either of us took a deep breath our stomachs would touch. I hear Danielle gasp from the hallway. I hear Louis swallow a lump in his throat, and tighten the sheet around the lower part of his body. I just raise an eyebrow at him and run a finger down his sweaty chest and stomach.  
  
I lean up and take his face in my left hand and turn it to the side, pressing my forehead against his temple. My lips barely touching his ear. "You don't 'ave to cover that body up just 'cause of me..." I whisper harshly in his ear, before licking the shell of it. I feel a shiver run down his body. I smirk, and turn to leave.  
  
When I get to the door, I turn my head to see his eyes following me. His eyes are dark, almost black. His pupils eclipsing most of his eyes. I just grin and nod at Taylor, "Don'tcha think ya should take the trash out, mate?" And with that I leave shutting the door behind me.  
  



	4. Let The Games Begin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry left England after an accident shook his life upside down. It’s not like anyone cared when he left. He’d been a nobody. People didn’t even call him the right name. He went to go live with his mother in Paris, which is where he grew and became the person he wanted to be. He became friends with a group of people who truly loved him for who he was. So when he has to leave and go back to England, Harry isn’t to happy to go back to a place where people called him ‘Marcel’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to do this after all the ‘Marcel’ prompts came about. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think so far! And if I should continue! **Anything in french will be translated in English and in parentheses at the end of the sentence!**
> 
> Title is from Florence And The Machine.
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) If you'd like<3

****

 

 

The three of us are standing at Lottie's door, listening. We can hear Louis and Taylor fighting. Lottie's door is only open a sliver, enough for us to hear perfectly.  
  
"You completely embarrassed me, Louis!"  
  
"Me!? How is this my fault! I didn't know anyone was even in the fuckin' room."  
  
"You didn't even stick up for me when that tosser called me out!"  
  
"Why would I stick up for you Taylor? You're not my girlfriend. You're not anythin' to me. We just fuck..."  
  
There's a long pause of silence. I go and sit in the chair in the corner of Lottie's room, cross my legs and wait for something else to be said. _This is highly amusing._  
  
"I fuckin' 'ate you!" Taylor screams and loud stomps down the stairs can be heard, followed by the slamming of the front door. Lottie and Danielle run toward Lottie's bedroom window, peering out it when they get there.  
  
"She left..." Lottie says, turning around to face me. "Hopeful-" She's cut off when Louis angrily pushes the door open. So hard the knob almost puts a whole in the wall.  
  
"Both of you get the fuck out!" He yells at Lottie and Danielle, but he's staring right at me. They look worried as they leave the room. I nod at them, telling them I'll be fine.  
  
As soon as they're completely out the door, Louis closes the door tightly and locks it. He then turns to the computer, clicks the mouse and Cage the Elephant fills the room. He turns up the volume, making sure Lottie and Dani can't hear what's about to be said between us.  
  
He just walks over to me and stops right in front of where I'm sitting. He's put clothes on, now being in sweat pants and a wife-beater. I just smile, grab for my bottle of water and take a sip. I'm cool as a cucumber. Louis' rage builds. He starts pacing back and forth, hands running through his wild hair. I just sit there and wait for him to start. He's absolutely gorgeous. If that's even the word for it. His body is tense and shaking, his face is pissed, and I've never seen anything hotter in my life.  
  
Finally after much pacing, Louis comes over to me and leans down so his hands rest on the arms of the chair I'm sitting in. His hands grip the chair so tightly his knuckles turn white. His face is inches from mine. "Who the fuck... Do you think you are?" His body still shaking with anger. "You don't know me. You 'ave no idea what kind of relationship I was in with her..." Referring to Taylor. "I mean she wasn't anythin' to me, but you didn't fuckin' know that."  
  
I roll my eyes at him. He's a little too close to me, invading my personal space, so I place my bare foot against his chest and push him back. He backs up and glares at me. I cross my legs again and fold my hands over my stomach. I realize I probably should have put some clothes on, but everything happened so fast I didn't get a chance to.  
  
"Oh Louis..." I smile at him. "But I do know you." He furrows his forehead at me, "...And that whore you unfortunately associate yourself with." He folds his arms over his chest, waiting for me to continue. "You see... I used to live 'ere... Then I moved away... And now I'm back..." Shock overcomes his face, like it's dawning on him who I am.  
  
"Harry?" He breathes out. The look on his face I can't read what so ever.  
  
I just nod and stand up, "Present." I grin, starting to move closer to him. Only to have him step back with every step I make forward.  
  
"B-but you were... And now... You l-look... What the fuck..." He's stammering, and I feel proud of myself. Little ol' Harry making Louis speechless. _Oh happy day._  
  
His calves bump against the bed and he stumbles before finally deciding to just sit down on it. He licks his lips as he looks at me, before turning his head away. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day where Louis Tomlinson is speechless." I laugh, pulling on a long tee that covers my upper body, taking pity on him. When I look back at him, he's seems to be relieved.  
  
I go back over to the chair I was sitting in before. I place my legs to dangle over the arm of the chair. We just stare at each other. His eyes are remarkable. I want to take picture after picture of them, and him. But I don't tell him that. "As fascinatin' as this conversation is… Is there anythin' else you wanted? Because before your little act we were gettin' ready for a party. And seein' as it's..." I look at the alarm clock next to Lottie's bed. "Five o'clock, we should probably get a move on."  
  
"What party?" He asks.  
  
"Haven't you heard..." I raise an eyebrow. He just shakes his head, no. "Well, I guess you wouldn't have, what with all the fuckin'-"  
  
"Enough Harry, God..." He stands up, running an hand through his hair.  
  
"What… You can dish it, but you can't take it, Louis?" I say back to him. "That doesn't seem fair." I stand up, starting to gather up the clothes I had brought over. We really need to start getting ready, especially if Lottie and Danielle's boyfriends are coming over before the party. "Seems to me like someone needs to start puttin' you in your place, yea." I say and look toward him. He's leaning against the door, his eyes focused on me. _Damn he's fucking sexy._  
  
"And who's that someone gonna be, then? You?" He muses me, poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. Taunting me. I click my tongue ring against my teeth, debating.  
  
I stop what I'm doing and move closer to him, biting my lip as I go. "I'm up for the challenge..." I place my hands on either side of his body. Trapping him in, he doesn't seem to notice or care. He grabs my hips forcefully and pulls me against his body, against his own hips. I can feel his hardness between our bodies, "Seems like your already _up_ for some kind of challenge yourself..." I make my point by grinding my hips further into his. He gasps and his head falls back against the door, with a little thud. His eyes flutter closed and he swallows loudly.  
  
"Mmmm..." Comes from deep inside his chest and I think it's the sexiest sound I've ever heard. I lick my lips and run my nose along his jaw, making a decision. Louis will be mine, in time. No need to rush things.  
  
I'm about to run my tongue along his neck when the shrill sound of a phone ringing fills the room. _When did the music stop?_  
  
Louis tenses and looks at me. He runs his finger tips against my cheek.  
  
"Fuck!" He whines and pushes away from the door, going in the direction of the phone. When he finds it, he answers it, saying, "Hold on!" To the person on the other end.  
  
When he gets back to me he pushes me backwards into the door he was just against. He reaches around my body, grabs a handful of my ass and leans into my ear, "This is far from over..." He growls in my ear, and a huge grin spreads across my face.  
  
"Let the games begin..." I whisper in his ear, before biting it.  
  
And with that he pulls away and unlocks the door, pushing me out of the way so he can get out the door. Lottie and Danielle are leaning against the other side of the wall, having been waiting. Louis walks out into the hallway and hands the phone to Lottie saying, "Niall," before he walks to his bedroom door, looks at me briefly and his slams it shut.  
  
Lottie and Dani just stare at me. I can hear a voice calling from the phone, "'ello! Lottie... Lotts! Anyone there? What's goin' on?" I just point toward the phone and move back into Lottie's bedroom, needing to get ready.  
  
The entire time I have a huge grin on my face. _Victory._  
  
\--  
  
**Louis' POV**  
  
_Harry._  
  
As soon as I slam my door shut all I can do is look at it, zone out. Think of what the fuck just happened. I've never gone from two completely different emotions so fast. I couldn't have cared less that Harry's taped me and Taylor or even that he hurt Taylor's feelings. I was pissed, however, that I had to fucking hear Taylor bitching at me. I can't stand to hear her talk. It's like nails on a chalkboard. I don't even know why I still fuck her, it's not like the sex is even that good. _For me anyway._  
  
I've also never been so turned on before in my life. Upon seeing Harry, I couldn't keep my heart rate in check. To say he looked a little different would be an understatement. Gone were the glasses, gelled back hair and ridiculous clothes. And in their place is a body that won't quit, unruly curls and mossy green eyes that I can actually see.  
  
Another thing that is completely different about Harry is his personality. Once being painfully shy and reserved, now is out-going and blunt. Not to mention confident. Which is such a fucking turn on.  
  
I can't get him out of my head. I start to get a little worried, because no one has ever had this kind of effect on me before. _Harry's gorgeous._  
  
His image is mentally imprinted in my mind, I think of every part of him. His hair, so soft looking and curly, I just want to reach out and pull it, making him gasp. His eyes, so smoldering and certain. Looking right through me. I could get lost in his eyes. His lips, so full and taunting. He kept biting his bottom lip in Lottie's room; I want to bite his lip. I want to run my tongue from one end to the other, where the glistening stud is pierced through his skin. His mouth also teases me, smirking when least expected. Driving me out of my mind. His neck, so long and graceful. His skin, pale and covered in art, tempts me to touch it...  
  
I'm so painfully hard at this point; I can't believe I'm not touching myself. I place my left hand on my stomach, slowly moving it down to my dick. I touch the head of my cock through my sweat pants and gasp, only to be interrupted by my cell phone ringing. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ I fucking hate phones today.  
  
"Fuck!" I yell and slam my fists against the bed. I reach toward my bedside table and grab my phone. It read's 'Liam'. "This 'ad bet'ah be good!" I growl into the phone, completely frustrated. Even though I had been fucking Taylor, it had been put to a halt, so I didn't get to cum. Now I'm not even able to get through a quick toss off session. I have so much sexual energy running through my body it's ridiculous.  
  
I hear laughter, "Sorry Lou, was I interruptin' somethin'?"  
  
I roll my eyes and curse him. "What the fuck do you want, then?"  
  
"Well Niall and I were about to head to the liquor store and wanted to know if there was anythin' you wanted?" Liam asks.  
  
"Why are you goin' to the liquor store?"  
  
"Didn't you hear about the party, Lou?" Liam sighs. "Doesn't Lottie tell you anythin'?" He laughs. "Kim's throwin' a party for the return of Harry and we're pre-gamin' it at your place."  
  
Harry's words come flashing back to me. The Party. "Oh, right."  
  
"So... How's he look?" Liam asks randomly.  
  
"How'd ya know I've seen 'im?"  
  
"Oh, Niall just got off the phone with your sister and she told 'im what 'appened with Taylor and Harry... And he told me."  
  
"Of course." I say, getting up.  
  
"Well..." He says, "What 'appened? How'd you two take to each other?"  
  
I roll my eyes and start walking toward my bathroom. Apparently I need to get ready for a party. "Listen Li, I'm gonna get in the shower, so we'll talk when you get 'ere, alright?" I need to get off the phone and into the shower so I can be alone and jerk off without distractions. I'm cranky and I know tossing off will put me in a better mood.  
  
"Fine." He sighs, "You're no fun."  
  
"Oh, and Li?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Tequila." Is all I say and hang up the phone.  
  



End file.
